Hall of Fame
Where you get to see how fucked up we are. Series One Winners: *Episode One: Natalee Holloway (Johnny) *Episode Two: Casey Anthony (Johnny) *Episode Three: Triple Death - no winner *Episode Four: Triple Death - no winner *Episode Five: Tamerlan Tsarnaev (Stephen) *Episode Six: Susan Atkins (Jimmy) *Episode Seven: Mouschi *Episode Eight: Natalee Holloway (Johnny) *Episode Nine: Sherri Shepherd (Corey) *Episode Ten: Selena Gomez (Tony) *Episode Eleven: Aaryn Gries (Stephen) *Episode Twelve: Natalee Holloway (Johnny) *Episode Thirteen: Zodiac Killer (Johnny) *Episode Fourteen: Howie D (Stephen) *Episode Fifteen: Judge Judy *Episode Sixteen: Ryan Ross (Johnny) *Episode Seventeen: Jose Baez (Johnny) *Episode Eighteen: Elliot Moose (Stephen) *Episode Nineteen: Druhhbby *Episode Twenty: Alex Rodriguez (Johnny) *Episode Twenty One: Canadian Toad (Jimmy) *Episode Twenty Two: "Big Belleh" Debbie "The Dickwasher" Cartwright (Johnny) *Episode Twenty Three: Lady Gaga (Ian) *Episode Twenty Four: Aubrey O'Day (Ian) *Episode Twenty Five: Heidi Range (Jimmy) *Episode Twenty Six: Rihanna (Jimmy) *Episode Twenty Seven: Maudie Hopkins (Johnny) *Episode Twenty Eight: Wednesday Mourning (Jeff) *Episode Twenty Nine: Omarion (Jimmy) *Episode Thirty: Justin Bieber (Stephen) *Episode Thirty One: Kate Upton (Stephen) *Episode Thirty Two: Louisa May Alcott (Zack) *Episode Thirty Three: McFluffin (Paxton) *Episode Thirty Four: Chris Benoit (Stephen) *Episode Thirty Five: Natalee Holloway (Johnny) Series Two Winners: *Episode One: Cho Seung-Hui (Stephen) *Episode Two: Bill Cosby (Johnny) *Episode Three: Matthew Flugence (Stephen) *Episode Four: Slippery the Sea Lion (Kirk) *Episode Five: Brendon Urie (Stephen) *Episode Six: Nattie Neidhart (Ian) *Episode Seven: The Magic School Bus (James) *Episode Eight: Lord Voldemort (James) *Episode Nine: Corinne Kaplan (Ian) *Episode Ten: Cascada (Ian) *Episode Eleven: Bill Nye (Stephen/Kirk) *Episode Twelve: Lucy Carmichael (Jimmy) *Episode Thirteen: Barry (Paxton) *Episode Fourteen: Corbin Bleu (Kirk) *Episode Fifteen: Aaryn Gries (Stephen) *Episode Sixteen: Barbaro (Johnny) *Episode Seventeen: Blanket Jackson (Jimmy) *Episode Eighteen: B.B. Andersen (Johnny) *Episode Nineteen: Espurr (Paxton) *Episode Twenty: Joe Ranft (James) *Episode Twenty One: Steve Moore (Kirk) *Episode Twenty Two: Tovonanahary Rabetsitonta (Johnny) *Episode Twenty Three: Jacob Shatzky (Paxton) *Episode Twenty Four: Peppermint Patty (Blake) *Episode Twenty Five: Theodore (Blake) *Episode Twenty Six: Monica Fenty (Ian) *Episode Twenty Seven: Shamo (Ian) *Episode Twenty Eight: Niall Horan (Stephen) *Episode Twenty Nine: Princess Diana (Johnny) *Episode Thirty: Mr. Potato Head (Kirk) *Episode Thirty One: Doge (James) *Episode Thirty Two: Rue (Johnny) *Episode Thirty Three: Muhammed Hassan (Stephen) *Episode Thirty Four: Larry the Cucumber (James) *Episode Thirty Five: Ron Burgundy (Kirk) *Episode Thirty Six: Max (Kirk) *Episode Thirty Seven: Dylan Sprouse (Johnny) *Episode Thirty Eight: Amelia Bedelia (James) *Episode Thirty Nine: Thomas the Tank Engine (Paxton) *Episode Forty: Eva Marie (Jimmy) *Episode Forty One: Shamo (Ian) Season Three Winners: *Episode One: Lil Kim (Paxton) *Episode Two: Sterling Archer (Stephen) *Episode Three: Ida Lorentzen (Johnny) *Episode Four: T-K.A.S.H. (Paxton) *Episode Five: OJ Simpson (Kirk) *Episode Six: Will Smith (Jimmy) *Episode Seven: Chris Benoit's Dog (Blake) *Episode Eight: Kenny Kawaguchi (Blake) *Episode Nine: Nipsey Russell (Blake) *Episode Ten: Lorde (Paxton) *Episode Eleven: Christina Aguilera (Johnny) *Episode Twelve: Mufasa (Stephen) *Episode Thirteen: Robert Downey Jr. (Kirk) *Episode Fourteen: Karolina Kurkova (Dave) *Episode Fifteen: Kyle Massey (Blake) *Episode Sixteen: Willibrord van Beek (Johnny) *Episode Seventeen: Aubrey Plaza (Kirk) *Episode Eighteen: Johnny (Paxton) *Episode Nineteen: Lucy Carmichael (Jimmy) *Episode Twenty: Shakira (Johnny) Player Wins: *Johnny - 22 wins *Stephen - 16 wins *Kirk - 10 wins *Jimmy - 10 wins *Paxton - 9 wins *Ian - 8 wins *James - 6 wins *Blake - 6 wins *Dave - 1 win *Corey - 1 win *Jeff - 1 win *Tony - 1 win *Zack - 1 win Please note that 2 seasons had no winner and 3 winners are unaccounted for.